jokaimifandomcom-20200213-history
Xang
Xang (or Cas) is a continent located in the Northern hemisphere of Jokaimi. It is connected via land to Igleis in the West. Xang contains multiple sentient and civilised species such as the Xō (sometimes Khoo), the Nara and humans. These three species hold varying levels of influence on Xang/Cassian affairs and politics, though humans being the most widespread and populous are majorly represented. The largest country in Cas is Chū-Mèe, also housing the largest human population in Jokaimi. Though Chū-Mèe is considered one country officially, due to the historic and political situations of the Xō and Nara, there are regions of high non-human presence focused in the North and South especially but with the Chū-Mèe head of state, the Rinpáo, being either near or in Xōna (depending on what side one follows), many tensions have arisen and continue to do so. The situation outside of the mainland is somewhat less outwardly hostile with good relations between Chū-Mèe and Toji. Name The name given to the continent is one of importance even to those outside of the continent itself. Xang is the Chū-Bing name, one given by the Chū-Kata humans. Cas is the Isetli name for the continent. Despite the other cultures of the region, Xang and Cas are the two most commonly used names for it as Chū-Mèe and Naja are the main continental powers. Both names house within them certain biases depending not only on which is used but also on the speaker employing the term and the listener, as an example a human referring to the continent as Xang to another human may go unnoticed but if a human were to use Xang in the presence of a Nara there may be hostility as it implies a pro-human (and therefore implied) anti-Nara stance but by the same logic a Nara using Cas to a human may be interpreted or misinterpreted as hostility. Within racial groups the name is controversial, with Xang being of particular taboo status amongst certain Nara groups and Cas being a somewhat neutral one though even then some extremists demand the entire continent be known as Naja just as some Chū-Kata wish all the continent to be considered Chū-Mèe. Toji and Xōna do not receive much attention in this debate though some attempts are made by inhabitants of those countries and even outside of it, to calm the waters and find a neutral, agreeable name for the region. One somewhat popular alternative is to simply directly translate 'Eastern region' into the language of the speaker but this also has its share of controversies, chief of which is its clear Igletocentrism. Species The region is home to humans, Nara and Xō in descending order of total population. Humans control the most land, not only Chū-Mèe but also Toji and all land that is not held by Xō or Nara, even some regions that are claimed to be in Xōna and Nara are simultaneously said to be Chū-Mèe territory. The contentious areas exist as the result of numerous expansions by the Chū-Kata which have remained while those by the Xō and Nara have not. Naja is the most hotly debated one as half of its old land was never reclaimed after overthrowing Chū-Kata rule which is cause for numerous controversial debates regarding birth rate, militarisation, supposed racial superiority from both sides, injustice, international relations and cultural destruction to name but a few. Outside of Naja there are not many Nara though they can be seen mostly in border regions due to their endothermic physiology limiting how far North and South they can travel. History Main article: History of Xang Xang is a region of many climates, ranging from the Southern desert (Chū-Mèe: Èhē) which is home to the Nara up to the steppes of Northern Xang within modern day Xōna's borders. The most widely accepted theory is that the Nara had already evolved as had the Xō, inhabiting roughly the regions where they are first recorded to have roamed. Humans arrived and split away into the groups that would come to inhabit Igleis (going West) and Xang (going East). Over time the human presence grew, as did the chance of conflict not only within human groups themselves but also with the Nara and Xō. Through numerous wars and conquests, Xang came under numerous different factions over the years and eventually came to what it is today. The most notable periods are the early expansion of Chū-Mèe, the rapid takeover and reclamation of various Naja regions, the unexpected expansion of the Xō empire over almost all of Xang and part of Igleis, the spread of Chū-Mèe over previously uninhabited regions to grow their influence and the Naja revolt that successfully freed them of Chū-Kata rule. Of note is that the Naja revolt happened after The Fall, despite not being long after, it is not considered to be part of the time period, mostly by Nara, while humans usually do group it into the period.